Random Harry Potter Challenges, Ideas and Whatnot
by CashyHoray1.00
Summary: (male or female) Harry centric, Final Fantasy XII & XIII-2 & VII, Naruto, Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Angel Sanctuary, Hunter x Hunter, Nabari no Ou, D.Gray-man, Devil May Cry, Hellsing, Death Note, Fairy Tail, Kuroko no Basket, Supernatural, Black Lagoon, .hack/G.U. and others
1. Final Fantasy XII

_**HP – FFXII Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Larsa **

Vernon has to go on a business meeting for Grunnings in the Imperial City of Archades in autumn 1981 (695 Old Valendia)

Vernon takes his family with him (that means also Harry)

Vernon dumps Harry (who stayed only a few days with the Dursleys) in one of the deserted alleys in the city

Harry is found by an judge who was patrolling the area and could feel the power radiating from the child

Harry is brought before the royal family

Because of his power they adopt him through a ritual and name him Larsa Ferrinas Solidor

Two of Larsa's older brothers died by Vayne's hand by their father's order

When Larsa is twelve, the events of _FFXII_ happened

Larsa becomes emperor with Basch as his protector, Penelo still writes letters to Larsa and back

When Larsa is thirteen, the events of _FFXII: Revenant Wings_ happen (mostly nothing important)

Larsa is going to Hogwarts for his 4th or 5th or 6th year (when can be chosen)

New adventure: others come with him (for example: Penelope, Vaan, Fran, Balthier,…)

Possible future pairings: Larsa/Penelope, Larsa/Luna,… (pairings can be chosen)


	2. Final Fantasy XIII-2 (1)

_**HP – FFXIII-2 Crossover Challenge**_

**Caius reborn as HP**

Caius died on the shores of Valhalla

Caius meets the goddess Etro who gives him and Yeul a second chance at a normal life

He asks some questions: Why? How? To where? What about Yeul?

Yeul would still have visions (the eyes of Etro maybe) but they would not shorten her lifespan

Caius would still have the immortality (the heart of chaos/Etro maybe)

Caius agrees with getting reborn

He wakes up in the sweaty hands of a red haired woman

Caius is happy with his life in the Potter family, Yeul would also finally have a normal life

Caius/Harry's parents are killed, but he could not be killed because of the heart or the blessing of the goddess

Possible reincarnation of Yeul: Luna (can be chosen)


	3. Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2)

_**HP – FFXIII-2 Crossover Challenge**_

**FFXIII-2 characters reborn in the HP universe** (main character: Harry Potter)

They all died at the end of FFXIII-2

The goddess Etro used her last bit of energy to give them a second chance at life (who reborn as who can be chosen, but here some ideas)

- Lightning - Daphne Greengrass

- Serah - Astoria Greengrass

- Noel - Neville Lonbottom

- Snow - Draco Malfoy

- Hope - Harry Potter

- Sazh - Blaise Zabini

- Vanille - Luna Lovegood

- Fang - …

- Or other reincarnations (can be chosen, but Harry is the main character!)

Their bodies and attitudes change

Memories return in 4th or 5th or 6th year (can be chosen)


	4. Final Fantasy XIII-2 (3)

_**HP – FFXIII-2 Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by Lightning in Valhalla**

Vernon has enough, he dumps Harry in a basket by a river and Harry is somehow washed to the shores of Valhalla (if Harry is a baby)

Vernon beat Harry up pretty badly and shoves him into the cupboard, Harry wishes on his magic that is would bring him somewhere safe, somewhere he would be safe from all

Harry lands in Valhalla and is raised by Lightning

Time loses its meaning in the city beyond life and death and time

When Harry arrives there he is 1 ¼ to 5 years old

From the temple he can see the future he would have had if he stayed with the Dursleys

Before Caius attacks, Harry is sent back into his world and time

Harry can come back for 1st to 7th school year in Hogwarts (when can be chosen)

Dumbledore either good or bad manipulative

Possible Ron, Ginny, Hermione,… bashing

Possible events: 'dead' people coming to HP universe like Yeul, Caius, Serah or others


	5. Yu Yu Hakusho

_**HP - Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover Challenge**_

**Kuronue as HP**

In the Department of Mysteries Sirius falls through the Veil of Death

Harry races towards it, his fingers touching the silvery fabric-like material, but Remus hauls him back

In the few second were he touched the veil, he had not seen his reflection but a man with long black hair, golden eyes and bat-like wings

Harry and co are brought back to Hogwarts again for the rest of the school year

Harry goes to the Dursleys for the summer again

Harry slowly remembers his past life as Kuronue over the time he stays at the Dursleys

Harry is now a youkai in a human body (like Kurama)

Physical changes: really good eyesight (no glasses), longer straight hair, taller,…

Koenma calls Yusuke, Hiei, Botan and Kurama to him (can be more)

Koenma detected a strong spiritual/demonic aura in England and looked into it

The first time the aura was detected it was in the 'Ministry of Magic' and later on in the school 'Hogwarts', but now the presence disappeared over the summer

Koenma tells them about the magic users and orders them to infiltrate the school

Pairing: Kuronue/Kurama (slash)


	6. Angel Sanctuary (1)

_**HP – Angel Sanctuary Crossover Challenge**_

**Lucifer as HP**

The war in heaven between the messiah and god ended

Lucifer and Alexiel are both lovers in hell

They get bored sometime and decide to be reborn in the world of the living

Lucifer is 'reborn' as Harry Potter, Alexiel is 'reborn' as Hermione Granger and Rosiel is also 'reborn' as Hermione's younger twin brother (OC obviously)

In Hogwarts they meet other people from both heaven and hell, alive and dead (can be chosen)

Pairing: Lucifer/Alexiel (Harry/Hermione),…


	7. Fairy Tail (1)

_**HP – Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Rogue Cheney**

Harry is left by his relatives in a forest after one of Vernon's meetings in Fiore

He does not really remember anything before meeting his foster parent, the Shadow dragon Skiadrum

Skiadrum names him Rogue Cheney

He is taught Dragon Slayer Magic

He kills Skiadrum in order to become a real Dragon_ Slayer_

Later on he implants Dragon Lacrima into his body and becomes a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer

Somewhere in between he meets Frosch and maybe even String and Lector

He joins Sabertooth

After their total defeat at the hands of Natsu, weird people start appearing all around searching for a 'Harry Potter'


	8. Fairy Tail (2)

_**HP – Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Zeref**

The war between dark and light was far worse than Harry expected

Trough Voldemort the muggles became aware of the magical world and its war

Some wanted to help them, some wanted to destroy them, some helped the Dark side and some the Light side

Voldemort met his end by Harry's wand, but the war continued nevertheless

The Deadly Hallows had an unusual side effect for Harry, he became the Master of Death

Many people died and he helplessly started to take the sous of others without his own intention

Harry starts creating something like demons to reduce the numbers of people dying from the light side

His enemies began to call him Zeref, the darkest mage in the world, the new Dark Lord even if it was not true

The world was in chaos, the light betrayed him and sealed him away

Many people died, many cities were destroyed, magic users, dragons, etc. became an everyday occurrence, new cities were built, guilds were founded, new branches of magic discovered,…

Harry somehow unseals himself, travels around the world and meets Fairy Tail


	9. Hellsing

**HP – Hellsing Crossover Challenge**

**Walter D. Dornez as HP**

After Walter got his fight against Alucard, his soul remained in England and he was reborn as Harry James Potter

As soon as he could walk, he walked away from the Dursleys and to a Hellsing estate

Seras is shocked, Integra is smiling and Alucard is outright laughing

Walter once again becomes a butler

Hellsing meets Hogwarts


	10. Nabari no Ou

_**HP – Nabari no Ou Crossover Challenge**_

**Yoite as HP**

Before turning to dust Yoite wished with all his remaining strength for a second chance at life which was unconsciously granted by the Shinra Banshou

He was born into a loving family with strange jutsu-like abilities which was torn apart by a pale half-snake half-human hybrid with deep red eyes

He was placed by a gigantic man, an old man and woman on the front step of a family's house

The Dursleys, it seems, are different from the family he had before, they were completely normal

Whenever they remembered that he even existed, they let him work like a slave and barely feed him

The Dursleys reminded him of his parents in his past life where he was imprisoned in their cellar, called a ghost, not even allowed to interact with his half-brother and nearly killed by them on his fourteenth birthday, with the Dursleys he was thrown into a cupboard and ignored if he did not have chores to do

One time he snaps and uses what was Kira in his former life on the Dursleys, it feels different and does not take his life energy away, he finds out he can do a lot more with this 'energy', the same 'energy' he saw his parents use

He runs away from the Dursleys and is found by a nice family and adopted

Life is peaceful and Yoite is happy

Yoite gets a letter from Hogwarts (can be chosen if under Harry Potter or Yoite -lastname-)

Yoite is either grey or dark


	11. Soul Eater

_**HP – Soul Eater Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by Medusa** (after Soul Eater canon)

Harry (age three to five) is working in the garden of the Dursleys when he sees a black snake with yellow arrow-like stripes

Harry talks to her a bit, but is called back into the house

The snake is intrigued and decides to stay in the garden for some time

Medusa sees that the boy's relatives hate him and forms a plan

She would 'safe' him from his relatives, become his new 'mother' and gain a new experiment like Crona before

A black haired woman with a black jumpsuit with hood appears before Harry as he once again works in the garden and they talk

She takes him with her, gives him black blood and trains him in the arts of witchcraft

Harry learns how to use snakes and vectors and his black blood

Harry can go to Hogwarts for his 1st to 7th year (can be chosen exactly when and how) or somehow to Shibusen Academy for some time


	12. hackGU

_**HP - .hack/G.U. Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Endrance:**

It is raining outside, so Harry had to clean the whole house including Dudley's two rooms

Dudley is playing some kind of game on the computer and Harry watches from the corner of his eye as he cleans Dudley's room

Harry is amazed by one character in particular, a character called Endrance, he is cool, aloof, elegant, graceful, fast, strong and has a cat named Mia, Harry wants to be just as cool as Endrance

In the night in his cupboard he wishes on everything he has to become just like Endrance and his magic complies to his wishes

When he is working outside in the garden, Harry sees a little white kitten and names it Mia, she is a stray who always eats with the other cats of Mrs. Figg

Harry changes slowly and gets an unreadable aura, the Dursleys are afraid of him and let him live in peace (more like ignoring him)

Harry arrives at Hogwarts as Endrance with his familiar Mia


	13. Supernatural (1)

_**HP – Supernatural Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Lucifer's mate** (slash)

'Harry' (angelic name) was Lucifer's mate in heaven

Since Lucifer was the most beautiful of the archangels, many other angels were jealous of 'Harry'

They decided to lure 'Harry' away from Lucifer down to earth, where some humans with angel-blades helped kill him

Lucifer drowns in despair of having lost his loved one, he kills the angels responsible for his lover's death and goes on a killing spree on earth, he turns one of the responsible humans into the first demon Lilith

Michael has no other chance than to seal Lucifer into the cage in hell

Two thousand years later 'Harry' is reborn and lives as Harry James Potter

After Voldemort's defeat Harry decides to leave the magical world and Britain generally and travels to America

Harry is confused, he always dreams about a special man and events that had not occurred to him

Harry is Master of Death, so he does not really age

Some years later Lucifer was freed from his cage and gets vision/dreams from his beloved

They meet

Apocalypse or not (can be chosen)


	14. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

_**HP – Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Crossover Challenge**_

**Yazoo as HP**

After being killed by Cloud, the Lifestream takes pity on those three unfortunate life-forms, they were born with only parts of a soul and therefore instable and destined to die after bouts of insanity

He/She/It decides to give them a second chance at life, gives them each a complete soul and therefore takes their insanity away

They were born into a different world, a world without prior knowledge of them, and their memories sealed for the time they would need it

Harry James Potter was born as the son of James and Lily Potter with black hair and bright green eyes

When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the memories were unsealed and Yazoo's power set free

Harry is left with the Dursleys by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid

Harry is hair color is slowly changing to silver, his eyes already are slitted

The Dursleys did not want to have the magical child with their family so they brought him to an orphanage

Adopted or not (can be chosen)

He decides that once he was old enough, he would search for his brothers

He receives a Hogwarts letter (under Harry Potter or Yazoo, or when, can be chosen)

Harry/Yazoo has a cool and aloof demeanor

Kadaj and Loz were also reincarnated as Hogwarts students (can be chosen as whom)

Possible other reincarnations: Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Aerith, Zack,… (all sane of course)


	15. Kuroshitsuji (1)

_**HP – Kuroshitsuji Crossover Challenge**_

**Grell Sutcliff as HP**

While protecting his godfather from the Dementors, one of them sucked a little too hard on Harry's soul and it awakened the memories of his former life

Harry remembers his past life while being at the Dursleys

The Dursleys does not let him do chores anymore since whatever he tries it just turns out skull-like

Harry dyes his hair red and lets it grow out

Harry buys a stylish wardrobe, new glasses and a magical enhanced chainsaw

Tri-wizard tournament Grell Sutcliff's style ('if the tournament does not kill you, Grell will…')


	16. Kuroshitsuji (2)

_**HP – Kuroshitsuji Crossover Challenge**_

**Alan Humphris as HP** (slash)

Alan Humphris and Eric Slingby are given a second chance

Alan is reborn as Harry Potter and Eric as Draco Malfoy

Draco always knows who he was in his first/former life

Harry does not remember

Draco and Harry meet on the train to Hogwarts and instantly Draco knows that Harry is/was Alan

Draco approaches Harry false, they become 'enemies' or 'rivals'

Years pass and nothing happens, Draco is still madly in love with Alan and constantly starts a fight to get his attention but is depressed with the lack of progress

Harry remembers his life as Alan slowly (either after seeing Cedric die in fourth year or after seeing his godfather die in fifth year)

Possible other reincarnations: Grell Sutcliff - Ginny Weasley, William T. Spears - Severus Snape or Hermione Granger, Ronald Knox - Neville Longbottom or … (can be chosen)

Harry and Draco start a relationship with many hurdles before them (Draco's father, Death Eaters, Voldemort…)


	17. Hunter x Hunter (1)

_**HP – Hunter x Hunter Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by the Phantom Troupe**

Baby Harry is dumped in Meteor City

Harry does not have a lightning-bolt, but a cross-shaped scar in the middle if his forehead

He is found by one of the members, who brings him to their boss Chrollo Lucilfer

They feel that the boy is strong and decide to raise him (he becomes a baby spider)

'Harry' (different name) comes to Hogwarts and the magical world as an extra ordinary thief


	18. Hunter x Hunter (2)

_**HP – Hunter x Hunter Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by the Zoldycks** (as family)

Zeno Zoldyck is paid for killing a few businessmen and their families by a company

One of them are the Dursleys

Zeno first kills Vernon, Petunia and Dudley (he had already killed Marge some time before)

When he tries to kill little Harry, he cannot (attacks are reflected or whatever)

Zeno decides to take baby Harry with him and to give him to his daughter-in-law since she really likes to take care of and fuss over her children

Because of his aura and special abilities they blood-adopt him into their family

Possible… (can be chosen)

-Harry is Killua

-Harry is as old as Killua (they are like brothers, twins)

-…

-Harry is Kalluto

-Harry is as old as Kalluto

-Harry is younger than Kalluto


	19. Bleach (1)

_**HP – Bleach Crossover Challenge**_

**femHP as Ururu**

Baby Harry (female with female name) is left in Karakura Town and found by Urahara

Urahara can feel the spiritual power of the child and decides to raise her

He calls her Ururu Tsumugiya and she helps him with the shop

She befriends Jinta, goes to school, meets Kurosaki Ichigo,…

After the war against Aizen she goes to Hogwarts with her weapon, Senren Bakusatsu Taihō (and with Jinta, can be chosen)


	20. Bleach (2)

_**HP – Bleach Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as male Rukia**

Vernon kills baby Harry (or Harry dies through an accident)

Harry appears in Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai right before Hisana

Hisana decides to adopt Harry as a little brother

They meet Byakuya Kuchiki

After many years in Soul Society he returns to the human world


	21. Bleach (3)

_**HP – Bleach Crossover Challenge**_

**Soifon as femHP**

Soifon dies in the war against Aizen and is reborn as Harry Potter (female with female name)

As soon as she was able to she returns to Karakura Town and visits Urahara

She goes back to Seireitei and gets back her former position (it was still empty)

She visits often, one time the Captain-Commander ordered her to find the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle which was divided into seven parts

Soifon goes to England and Hogwarts


	22. Bleach (4)

_**HP – Bleach Crossover Challenge**_

**Starrk as HP**

When he was left alone after his name came out of the goblet of fire, Harry decides to take a break from all those he called friends and goes into the forbidden forest

He sits there alone for some time until he heard a noise behind him, one of the little Acromantulas behind him he decides to run, but after a while he was surrounded by them

He thinks that he would die alone here without nobody else to even witness

He is saved by a pack of white wolves who vanish until only one was left

She speaks to him in his mind and is called Lilinette

The memories of his former life return and Lilinette becomes Harry's, now Starrk's, familiar

Some of his former powers also return

Triwizard Tournament with Starrk's laidback and lazy (but nevertheless efficient) way


	23. Naruto (1)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge **_

**femHP as Sakura**

Baby Harry (female with female name) is left in front of the Haruno household

Kizachi and Mebuki Haruno adopt her and name her Sakura

When Sakura was a child she wanted to have an unique trait and so her magic changes her hair pink (or she bleaches it or …, can be chosen)

Between the Kazekage Rescue Arc and the Invasion of Pain Arc Sakura and co. go to Hogwarts (can be chosen after which event and into which school year they go)


	24. Naruto (2)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge **_

**HP as Sai**

Vernon and family go on a business meeting in Konoha

They leave baby Harry out in the woods right before town

Two ROOT members feel some strange power while returning from a mission

They find baby Harry and bring him to their leader Danzo

'Harry' now Sai is adopted into the ROOT program, Sai meets his 'brother' Shin

Shin dies and in grieve his eyes turn black to hide all his 'emotions'

Sai graduated from the academy when he was nine years old, was promoted to Chunin one year later, later Sai becomes a full member of ROOT for years

Sai becomes a member of Team 7 and understands the meaning of friends and emotions

After the attack lead by Pain and Konan or after the war (however it ended) strange things started to happen (people suddenly appearing and vanishing by a crack, people asking for a Harry Potter,…)

Sai (age 16 or 17, can be chosen) and co. go to Hogwarts (Umbridge can also appear in one of the later school years)


	25. Naruto (3)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge **_

**HP as Utakata**

Through a flash of accidental magic baby Harry lands in Kiri

Those who witness the event and feel the child's strange energy decide to seal the six tails into Harry

Harry is named Utakata

Utakata is 16 when the Ataksuki attack, he used half of his remaining chakra to send bubbles to Hotaru, the other half he used to blow himself up so that the Ataksuki could not extract the bijuu

The blast does not kill him but sends him to England (accidental magic)

Possible places were he could land: in one of the ritual chambers down in Gringotts, in the garden surrounding Malfoy manor, in the forbidden forest,…


	26. Naruto (4)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge **_

**Orochimaru as HP**

Harry is bitten by the basilisk in the chamber of secrets

He destroys the diary (plus memory of Riddle) and saves Ginny

His body is dying from the venom (the pain in the arm where the basilisk bit him spreads to his forearm and burns something into his skin, his eyes started to hurt, he sees things that he did not recognize seeing,…)

Fawkes appears and saves Harry from the venom, Fawkes flies them out of the chamber and to the girl bathroom

Harry is brought half conscious to the hospital wing

In his sleep he remembers parts of his past life

Upon awaking he notices that his eye sight is perfect without glasses (even if his pupils are slitted), he has a strange tattoo on his forearm,…

While at the Dursleys he remembers his past life, yet he is not as insane and greedy as in his past life

Harry's way to conquer the world and truly become immortal (can be chosen)


	27. Naruto (5)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge**_

**Sasori as HP**

Sasori dies at the hands of his grandmother Chiyo and the pink haired girl

Sasori is brought back to life with the 'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation', but his soul was released from the jutsu as he realized that through all the puppets he made, he was immortal

Sasori gets a second chance at life as Harry James Potter

Sasori is born with red hair and green eyes

While living with his parents he uses magic to move things after his will

Voldemort attacks but he is protected by a child of magic

Sasori is brought to the Dursleys and there he makes their lives a living hell on earth

Sometime later on he goes back to Godric's Hallow and his parents graves and makes their bodies into realistic-looking puppets

Sasori goes to Hogwarts


	28. Naruto (6)

_**HP – Naruto Crossover Challenge**_

**Gaara as HP**

Gaara is captured by the Akatsuki

They try to extract the one tail but before it was complete and Gaara therefore died, Gaara is transported into a different land (magic did not let him die)

Gaara lands in England (where can be chosen)

Shukaku is still there

He gattered a lot of information and visits Gringotts where he has to do a blood test and finds out that his former name was Harry Potter

He visits Hogwarts for his fourth or fifth or sixth year (can be chosen if he ever goes there)


	29. Death Note

_**HP – Death Note Challenge Crossover**_

**HP as Matt**

Lily and James alive, Harry has a twin brother who is wrongfully declared the boy who lived

Harry had since birth brown hair and bright green eyes

Harry is given away to the Dursleys who left him in front of Wammy's Orphanage with a wrong name (Mail Jeevas)

Matt wears colored glasses to hide his unnatural eye color

When the first shot hit him straight in the shoulder, Matt apparated away before they could shoot him again

Matt remains hidden until Kira was caught and began to study this curious power (magic)

Matt went to investigate serial killings in England and is caught up in the war between Voldemort and the Order of Phoenix


	30. Fairy Tail (3)

_**HP – Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge**_

**femHP as Erza **

Lily and James alive, Erza has a twin brother who is wrongfully declared the boy who lived

She looked exactly like her mother (red hair and bright green eyes)

They left her with the Dursleys who sell her to a cult of Black Magic users

She was forced to help built the Tower of Heaven

She gets the last name Scarlet because of her red hair

They manage to escape and Erza becomes a member of Fairy Tail

The Order of the Phoenix tries to find her since the war is turning from bad to worse (when can be chosen)


	31. Black Lagoon (1)

_**HP – Black Lagoon Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by the Church of Violence**

Baby Harry is left on the doorstep of the church in Roanapur

Harry gets another name

He is raised and trained by both Sister Yolanda, Eda and Rico

He sometimes meets the members of the lagoon company and even hotel moscow

Kickass Harry with a give them hell attitude and the firepower to back it up


	32. Kuroko no Basket

_**HP – Kuroko no Basket Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Akashi Seijuurou**

Harry is born with red hair, after Voldemort attack Harry's eyes change from green to red slitted

Lily and James alive, Harry has a twin brother/sister who is wrongfully declared the boy/girl who lived

Therefore baby Harry is left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Japan and is adopted by the Akashi family

Akashi goes to a magical school in Japan (evening classes or self-study or for a while with the use of time turners)

When Akashi is sixteen, his school is invited to the Triwizard Tournament (it happens in sixth year)

Akashi goes to Hogwarts with many pairs of scissors


	33. Fullmetal Alchemist

_**HP – Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Roy Mustang** (and other reincarnated characters)

Through the influence of the Dementors in third year certain people begin to remember their past lives (some faster than others)

-Roy Mustang - Harry Potter (a more-in-woman-interested funny Harry Potter, main weakness - water, can blown Malfoy up or burn his perfect white blond hair off his head,...)

-Riza Hawkeye - Daphne Greengrass (ice princess of Slytherin, she is blunt and truthful, can shoot Malfoy if he gets out of hand, should get a dog or a team of dogs, can sick those dogs at Malfoy,...)

-Edward Elric - Colin Creevey (annoying and little, character with a little brother,...)

-Alphonse Elric - Dennis Creevey

-Trisha Elric - mother of Collin and Dennis (muggle)

-Van Hohenheim - father of Collin and Dennis (muggle milkman)

-Winry Rockbell - Luna Lovegood (both love weird things: Luna - strange invisible animals, Winry - everything mechanic which would be in the wizarding world also unusual)

-Izumi Curtis - Hermione Granger (beating Ron up constantly with her slippers for being an idiot, not having manners, not speaking correctly, not doing his homework, disrespecting teachers, etc.)

-Sig Curtis - Krum (big, muscles, strong, really good match for Hermione,...)

-Olivier Milla Armstrong - Fleur Delacour

-Alex Luis Armstrong - OC (from Beauxbatons, all three come to the tournament)

-Catherine Elle Armstrong - Gabrielle Delacour

-Others - …

Harry wants to change the wizarding world (updating and modernizing the wizarding world and the introduction of miniskirts to the magical population)

Harry blows up people he does not like (for example Malfoy, if he is not also a reincarnated character)

Teachers think it is puberty

Possible pairings: Roy/Riza, Edward/Winry,…


	34. Angel Sanctuary (2)

_**HP – Angel Sanctuary Crossover Challenge**_

**Michael as HP**

The war in heaven is over, god is dead

Michael is bored since the war between heaven and hell is at a still stand

Michael decides to go down to earth to look for something to do, for a little bit entertainment

Uriel is the only one there at this point of time and goes with him so that Michael does not destroy too much

They find on a graveyard the bodies of two teenagers surrounded by people clad in black with masks, both Harry and Cedric are dead

They decided to use the bodies to shock them, they receive the memories of the bodies

They decided to stay in these bodies, Michael as Harry Potter, Uriel as Cedric Diggory

Harry/Michael changes during the summer, he bleaches his hair red and gets a tattoo

Raphael and Gabriel also come to earth (as Draco Malfoy and Susan Bones, but can be chosen)

Chaotic, angelic time at Hogwarts and Michael vs. Umbridge


	35. DGray-man (1)

_**HP – DGray-man Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Lavi**

Lily and James alive, Harry has a twin brother/sister who is wrongfully declared the boy/girl who lived

He looks exactly like his mother (red hair and bright green eyes) and is unusual intelligent (eidetic memory)

They leave him with the Dursleys, to keep him save

One day in a flash of light Harry disappears from Privet Drive and lands in a world similar to his old one, but instead of magic there is a power called innocence

At six Harry becomes Bookman's apprentice and renounces his birth name, while traveling with Bookman, he learns martial arts and medicinal skills.

At age sixteen he joins the Black Order, with Bookman, under the alias "Lavi" (his 49th alias)

At age eighteen Lavi goes to the Rewinding Town and meets Allen and Miranda

In the Seed Of Destruction arc Lavi is beaten nearly to death by Sheril Kamelot, but his magic saves him and send him back to the world he came from

Lavi is nineteen, his twin just turned fourteen (time moved faster in the other world)

Lavi goes to Hogwarts as a guardian/judge/reporter to write about the triwizard tournament or to protect the participants or to make good publicity for Hogwarts and the other schools (whatever he does can be chosen)


	36. DGray-man (2)

_**HP – DGray-man Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Kanda**

Vernon Dursley has enough and does not want a magical child in the house anymore so he just threw Harry into a nearby river (Harry's age between two and eight)

Harry's magic saves him and he vanishes in a bright light

In one of his travels (in this new world) he comes across a strange crystal, a so-called innocence, he becomes an exorcist and meets his future wife or love of his life who is also an exorcist

His beloved and he die while fighting akuma, both of them are then used for the Second Exorcist Program

About twenty years later 'Yu' is born and meets Alma Karma

He and Alma become friends, but Alma goes on a rampage killing all scientist and Yu kills Alma

Nine years later they fight once again and at the end Allen sends both of them through a portal to Kanda's original world

Alma dies in his arms and Kanda is left alone in an unknown world (he has Mugen with him)

Yu Kanda is found by Luna Lovegood (or someone else, can be chosen) and goes to Hogwarts as an transfer student (3rd or 4th or 5th or 6th year, can be chosen)


	37. DGray-man (3)

_**HP – DGray-man Crossover Challenge**_

**Cross as HP**

Cross Marian was reborn as Harry Potter, but his memories sealed trough the death curse he reflected back to Voldemort

Harry either regains his memories in at the end of third year through the influence of the dementors who were attacking him and Sirius or when Voldemort was reborn on the graveyard in Little Hangleton or when Voldemort possessed Harry in the ministry of magic (can be chosen)

Harry's hair gradually grows longer and turns red, he grows taller, becomes a womanizer and a gambler

He is still able to call upon the Grave of Maria and his pistol Judgment

Either Triwizard Tournament Marian Cross style, flirting with all Beauxbaton students etc. or Cross Marian vs. the toad Umbridge or … (can be chosen)


	38. Black Lagoon (2)

_**HP – Black Lagoon Crossover Challenge**_

**HP raised by Balalaika** (Hotel Moscow)

Harry is left with the Dursleys who leave him in Roanapur

Harry is raised by first thugs on the street and then by a mafia gang, he steals and kills to survive

Hotel Moscow is paid to eradicate the gang he is in

Balalaika seeing what he can do, decides to raise him

Harry goes to Hogwarts and makes his own side in the war


	39. Devil May Cry

_**HP – Devil May Cry Crossover Challenge**_

**femHP as Lady**

Mary Potter is born with black hair and green eyes

When Voldemort attacks the backlash did not hit her forehead, but her eye turning it red slitted

Lily and James alive, Mary has a twin brother/sister who is wrongfully declared the boy/girl who lived

The Dursleys leave her somewhere with only a letter with her first name and birthday on it

She is brought to America and adopted by the demon Arkham and his human wife

Arkham kills her 'mother', Mary begins to distance herself from him, she disassociated herself from her name and is now only called Lady, she also starts to hate demons

Dante, Vergil and she fight against Arkham and in his last moments he tells her about her origins

Demons start to appear in England (Voldemort's doing) and Lady, Trish and Dante (can be chosen) go to England to investigate (Lady's outfit from _Devil May Cry 4_)


	40. Hunter x Hunter (3)

_**HP – Hunter X Hunter Crossover Challenge**_

**HP as Illumi**

Before meeting Silva, Kikyo found a baby while on an assassination job

She could feel the power radiating from the child, 'adopted' and named him Illumi; he would become her heir

One year later she meets Silva and they fall in love; they understand each other great since both were assassins

Illumi is trained in the art of assassination by both of them

When Illumi and Hisoka follow Killua and Alluka, they are ripped from their world

Illumi and Hisoka are turned into their fourteen year old selves and have to attend Hogwarts

Illumi Zoldyck is Harry Potter


	41. Supernatural (2)

_**Harry Potter – Supernatural Crossover Challenge 02**_

**HP as Crowley**

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid leave Harry with the Dursleys

Harry lives with them for a while, before an accident happens and his magic throws him back in time

Harry lands in Scotland in the year 1663, where a couple adopts him since they were not able to get children together

Harry is named Fergus Rodric McLeod, son of a rather humble tailor and his wife

They are poor, but somewhat happy

Harry receives his Hogwarts letter and goes there for seven years

Harry is sorted into Slytherin, where he is hated for being a 'mudblood' even through he was magically strong

After Hogwarts he has to go back to the muggle world, since nobody wanted a muggleborn to work with or for them

Harry becomes a two-bit tailor like his father and meets the love of his life

They have a kid Gavin, not-magic child, who finds out about him being a wizard

Gavin is afraid of him until the fear turns into hate through muggle propaganda

His wife dies and Harry makes a deal with a crossroad demon to bring her back to life

Gavin goes to the sea, Harry never hears anything about him again and his wife once again dies in grief

Ten years passed and his soul is collected by the crossroad demon

In hell he begins as a usual lowly demon - he calls himself Crowley - then a normal crossroad demon and after a few years he becomes the King of Crossroads because of his magical strength and later Lilith's second in command

He meets the Winchesters after Lucifer is freed, helps them cage him and Michael and makes a few new deals

He becomes King of Hell

In 2011 Crowley gets a letter from a normal wizarding post owl, an invitation to got to Hogwarts under the name of Harry Potter

Crowley aka Fergus Rodric McLeod aka Harry James Potter goes to Hogwarts

[HP timeline is different, later then in canon, Harry Potter is born in the year 2000]

Crowley and his 'pup' go to Hogwarts making friends and a few new deals, throwing the wizarding world into chaos…


End file.
